


Fro- er Jakey, the Snowman

by elainefr



Category: Daria - Fandom, Frosty the Snowman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainefr/pseuds/elainefr
Summary: Title explains it all. Merry Christmas. Oh yeah, I don't own nor do I make any money from this.





	Fro- er Jakey, the Snowman

        “Give me that,” Helen took the offensive piece from her husband and put it out. “Here,” she gave him a bubble gum cigar and continued on toward the kitchen shaking her head.

_Every year……why does he think he can smoke a pipe?_

        Jake sat on the sofa with the tv playing, but he looked out the window at the snow falling and remembered…… A smile stayed on his face as he relived the youthful times of singing, dancing, and playing in the snow. It had been such a joyous time being alive then……

        Helen looked at her husband from across the room. She paused mid wipe looking at her handsome husband.

_He’s remembering too…… Always this time of year……not that I blame him. I remember too, but not as much as him. Luckily he fills in the blanks though it did take quite a bit of convincing……_

        She put away the rag and joined her husband on the sofa after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

        “It was all so beautiful honey,” he spoke in low wistful tones. “You were the first thing that I saw,” he looked down at her upturned face, she had been nuzzling into his side, “and you’re still just as lovely as ever.”

        A faint blush graced her cheeks and she smiled warmly at her husband.

        “That was another life……”

        “A life where we found each other.” He looked thoughtful. “It was you that gave me life; just like now.”

        She began to shake her head.

        “The hat-”

        He covered her protest with a deep kiss, then looked down at her.

        “The hat was merely a conduit for the magic within you- I’m convinced of that now.” He ran a hand through her auburn hair, it still held scant few strands of the blonde from her youth in between her hair coloring appointments.

        “I remember……the sleigh rides. Everything whirring by so fast almost took my breath away. It was the best time ever.”

        He nodded concurring.

        “You were so determined that I stay……so was I.”

        “You were special. I just didn’t know how special you were then. All I knew was that I had to make sure that you were safe.”

        “You almost died protecting me.”

        “……it wouldn’t have mattered to me. Like I said, I knew that you were special. I had to help.”

        “Mattered to me; you were my first friend and in that time not only did you show me what true friendship was, you gave me a preview of what it was to be truly loved. It was the most beautiful, sweetest, pure love that I would ever feel…… until we would meet again.”

        “Well to be fair, I had never met anyone like you. All others would pale in comparison after that.”

        He chuckled.

        “I wasn’t exactly human, so……”

        “You kept your promise. You came back.”

        “I couldn’t let you down. Seeing you every year……even after you grew up and moved on, it was the high light of my life.”

        “I never truly forgot you. Mom and dad, they-”

        “I know. Adults.”

        They were both quiet.

        “Anyway we found each other in this life and we have created a good life with a wonderful family.”

        “We sure have……”

        They sat that way for a while longer watching the peaceful scene of the snow falling. Soon their daughters returned home and with them the quietness of the house seemed but a distant memory.

        “I’d better get dinner in the oven,” he spoke standing and stretching while looking down at her husband.

        He took her hand and kissed the back of it while looking up at her with a twinkle in his eye.

        “I love you Karen.”

        “I love you too……Frosty.”


End file.
